


Lollipop- The first time Adam&Sauli met

by Glamtrueffel96



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamtrueffel96/pseuds/Glamtrueffel96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fictional work tells the story of when Adam and Sauli really met for the first time many years before that night in Helsinki. I don't own the characters!<br/>Note: Sauli is only about a year younger than Adam here because with a bigger age difference this story wouldn't work ;)<br/>I hope you enyoy =D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soaked through the bone, sink like a stone

"Adam!" Leila called : " We are going to drive to the cinema now are you sure you'll be ok all alone?" 11 year old Adam Lambert groaned loudly: " Mom i'm not a baby anymore i can take care of myself for two hours!" 

It took a while of persuading until Leila, Eber & Neil, Adam's annoying little brother, finally drove off but only after Leila had made Adam swear not go go swimming alone because it was too dangerous. They were staying at an old house that had once belonged to Adams grandfather for their summer vacation. As long as the boy could remember they had visited this house at least once a year but that day was the first time his parents had left him on his own. 

And he was going to use the occasion to do what the hell he wanted! But what should he do? Maybe he should take his moms makeup bag and dress up, that was always fun. But just as Adam settled on the idea he remembered the strange look his Dad had given him the last time he proudly showed up with glitter all over his face. Later his mom patiently explained to him that usually only girl wore makeup and his friends at school might make fun of him if he ever wore it at there. Adam couldn't understand that. Why shouldn't he be allowed to wear whatever he liked best? It was not like he had friends anyway besides some other outsiders from the theatre group he had joined a couple months ago. If you could even count them as friends.... 

The truth was that the older Adam got the less he fit in with other boys his age. They couldn't understand his fascination with dressing up and singing while he couldn't stand sports at all. He had always preferred playing with girls but lately they had been getting strange and giggly around him which totally puzzled the young boy. Adam was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable in his own skin partly due to his red hair, freckles and rather chubby built.

So he decided to go out to the lake like a normal boy instead of dressing up like a freak. It was deserted because besides their house and a huge trailer on the other side of the lake there weren't any visitors that year. Adam knew he shouldn't break the promise he made to Leila but the water looked so cold and smooth he had to go in to cool of from the heat outside. He stripped of his shorts and shirt and gingerly stepped into the cold water. Actually it was a little to cold for the young boy's taste but he told himself to stop acting like a wimp and started swimming. After a while he slowly realized it might be a bad idea to swim out that far when there wasn't anyone else there to save him if anything happened. So he quickly started swimming back to the shore. 

Suddenly his right food got caught somewhere and Adam cried out in pain. He tried to continue swimming but he couldn't pull his food free. It hurt so bad he wasn't even able to really move! And the shore was still so far away that he couldn't stand on the lake's ground. The boy paddled with his arms and left food, frantically trying to stay above the surface. Desperately he screamed for help but nothing happened. Adam was quickly growing exhausted and the ice cold water weakened him even more. He began to cry while he fought not pass out from the pain and cold. If he had just listened to his mother! What if he drowned here they wouldn't even find hid corpse. A couple more minutes passed and Adams screams became quieter and quieter because he had used up all his energy on not sinking. Shit he wouldn't be able to last much longer! 

Suddenly the drowning boy heard a splash and saw another kid quickly swimming in his direction. He tried to call out to the younger kid but only a whisper left his throat. As the stranger came closer Adam couldn't help but notice his eyes.They were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, he thought to himself feeling strangly detached from his body. Then everything went black ...


	2. What happened and who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long! Enjoy :)

Adam woke up to someone furiously shaking him. Where was he? He felt like he had been run over by a truck and he was shaking with cold. Groggily he opened his eyes slowly and gasped in surprise. Leaning over him was a blond boy maybe a little younger then Adam himself. Said boy was worriedly peering at him with big blue eyes that seemed startlingly familiar. Who was that boy and what was he doing with him? And what the hell had happened? 

Adam gazed into the strangers eyes and everything came back to him with a rush. He had nearly drowned in the lake because his food had gotten caught and this boy must have pulled him out! He tried sit up but the movement made his stomach lurch violently so he bend over and threw up. 

Ugh Adam felt horrible his had throbbed like crazy and he was so sick. The other boy rubbed his back until he finished vomiting up water then he wordlessly handed him a towel to wipe of his mouth. 

" Are you ok? " he asked with a heavy foreign accent. " You were passed out for at least 20 minutes ,i was so worried, i thought i had pulled you out too late! " Adam couldn't help but stare at the stranger who continued to nervously babble on. "Sorry my English isn't that good i'm from Finland and its my first time in the US. I'm Sauli by the way. Omg you are shivering like crazy do you want me to go for help?" 

Adam shook his had. He didn't want his parents to find out he had broken his promise. "No i'm ok" he croaked out but than a tear slipped out of his eye betraying his words. He was so cold and his food was beginning to feel like it was burning. Sauli took him in his arms as he started sobbing hard. " Shh don't cry you'll be alright." he soothingly whispered into the sobbing boys ear. 

After a while Adam calmed down enough to become aware of his surroundings. He was sitting on a huge flat rock at the lakes shore which relieved him because he knew that place. Then he turned to look at Sauli who was still hugging him tight. Strange that he hadn't mocked him for crying like other boys usually did, Adam thought but he couldn't complain. He had to admit that Sauli's embrace felt really good like he belonged right there. Adam studied his savior and noticed that he was really well built with fluffy blond hair. Then he caught himself staring at Sauli's beautiful blue eyes again which were looking .... right at him! Blushing hard Adam leaned away from him, feeling slightly embarrassed. Sauli giggled nervously and Adam noticed that he was slightly flushed too. Why did that make his stomach go all fluttery? Weird,he mused and shoved that thought away. 

For a while they just sat there both unsure what they should say next. Then Adam remembered he still hadn't introduced himself. "My name is Adam." he seriously told Sauli : " Thank you so much for saving my life!" Sauli smiled warmly at him: " Hi Adam. Of course i saved you how could i have let you drown? I better take a look at your food now it looks a little swollen." Adam gratefully grinned at his new friend but winced as soon as he touched his ankle. It hurt like hell! Sauli carefully wrapped a blanket around the wounded food. "I think it isn't broken." he said, sounding relieved : "Just be careful for a while then it will be ok soon. Can you stand?" Adam nodded and with Sauli's help he managed to stand up and limp to his discarded clothes.

He carefully dressed and looked at his watch. " Oh no my parents will be back soon i better be home before them," he sadly told Sauli who looked disappointed too. " Can we meet again tomorrow?" the young boy asked.: " I don't know anyone else here and it would be great to have a friend." Adam happily agreed and they decided to meet on the rock at two the next day. Yay, he had finally found another boy who didn't think he was weird and even wanted to be his friend! 

"Bye Sauli." he called out to his new friend as he walked away: "See you tomorrow!" Sauli waved at him and laughed: "Moikka Adam!''


	3. I'll never forget you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enyoy =)) Comments would be great ;)

During the following week Adam and Sauli met everyday. Adams foot had healed really fast and he hadn't gotten a cold much to his surprise so his parents never found out that he had broken his promise. They were just happy that their son had made such a good friend. Leila adored Sauli from the moment she met him she thought he was very cute and polite and the perfect friend for her oldest son. She strongly encouraged the boys to spend as much time together as they wanted because even if she didn't tell Adam about it she had been truly worried he wouldn't be able to find any friends his age.

So the two friends quickly became inseparable. Even the slight language barrier didn't matter to them. They understood each other without many words and Sauli's English quickly improved.

Sauli was so different from all the other boys Adam knew. It was so much easier to be himself around the Finnish boy who didn't make fun of him for loving to sing and who loved to dress up as much as Adam did. One day he even let the older boy do his makeup. That was hilarious for both of them, they ended up looking like raccoons with glitter everywhere.

Sometimes Adam noticed Sauli looking at him strangely or he caught himself staring at the petite blond. It always made his stomach feel all weird and he blushed a lot but the two boys where both too unsure of their feelings to talk about it yet.

They explored the lake together, build little houses in the forest,played games and talked and talked and talked. After just a few days they knew almost everything about each other, the only thing they forgot to share were phone numbers....

But one day Sauli was sobbing hard when Adam met him at their place on the rock. "Sauli what's wrong??" Adam asked ,feeling alarmed and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.They sure touched and hugged a lot these days. Adam had never before seen the little Fin cry, usually he was always smiling like a ray of sunshine. Sauli buried his face in Adam shirt and cried harder: "S-sorry i'm such a mess." he shakily apologized: "My parents just told me that we are leaving t-tomorrow. I don't wanna go home and leave you!" When Adam realized that this meant he would most likely never see Sauli again he gasped and started crying too. " Oh no baby i will miss you so much!" For a while they just sat there and held each other tight.

Then Adam shakily let out his breath and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cherry lollipop, unwrapped it and put it into Sauli's mouth. "Here maybe this will cheer you up" he sadly told his friend. Sauli wiped away his tears and started smiling again. "Thank you Adam it helped.But don't you need cheering up too?" He laughed and put the lollipop into Adams mouth. Adam giggled and licked on it before he gave it back to Sauli.

Soon their tears had dried up and they were both giggling hard as they shared the candy between them. It was gone too fast and Adam felt Sauli grow depressed again. He racked his brain for something funny to say, desperate to see his friend smile again. "Look I bet my tongue is red!'' He stuck it out and Sauli promptly started laughing again: ''Yeah it looks like berry! I wonder if our mouth taste like cherry now too...'' ''Well there's only one way to find out.'' Adam mused and then froze as he realized what he had just suggested. Sauli was staring at him, his pretty face unreadable.

Adam groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. He felt so embrassed and desparetly wished he could undo what he had said. Now Sauli would laugh at him and call him names like all the other boys did. Even worse he would probably be disgusted and never want to have anything to do with him again...

Suddenly Adam felt something touching his lips. A jolt shot through his body and he opened his eyes. Wait... SAULI WAS KISSING HIM?!? And... it felt amazing it couldn't even compare to anything Adam had felt before! He started carefully kissing Sauli back and buried his hands in the younger boys blond hair to pull him even closer. Sauli moaned slightly and licked his friends lips before pulling back slightly.

For a while they just sat there and stared into each others eyes. They were both flushed and breathing hard. Who could have guessed that kissing felt so good? Sauli smiled shyly :'' Sorry I didn't mean to startle you but I couldn't hold back any longer. I hope that was ok?'' he asked suddenly looking slightly anxious. 

Adam smiled breathlessly: "Can we do that again?" Sauli broke into a radiant smile and they fell into each others arms.

For the next couple of hours they just laid on the warms rocks, holding hands and kissing from time to time. Then it was time for Sauli to go. The boys hugged each other both of them crying again. Adam desperately kissed his boyfriend one last time holding him tight like he never wanted to let go. "I'll never forget you Sauli." He whispered softly:"You will be in my hear forever!" Sauli smiled sadly and stroked Adam's tear streaked face:"Rakastan sinua Adam!" He waved slightly then turned and ran away crying the whole way to his trailer. 

The next day Sauli was gone.


	4. Blue eyes....

More than 15 years later, 6.November 2010:

Adam's concert in Helsinki ended on an endless high note and the crowd going wild. 

He still couldn't believe how crazy everyone was over him since he came as a runner up on American Idol almost two years earlier. So much had changed for him since that day and loved living his dream. But sometimes he still felt like the awkward,fat ginger boy who was unsure of his identity he had been as a kid. And of course he remembered Sauli, his first kiss, the boy who had stolen his heart so many years ago. After Sauli had gone back to Finland Adam had been desperate because he didn't have a way to contact him. So he had channeled all his energy in playing theatre and singing. It was his whole life now. Of course he had been with plenty of other guys over the years, his early twenties had been pretty wild because he had just moved to LA and was exploring his sexuality. But he had never gotten really serious with anyone because other boys just weren't Sauli. 

Adam knew it was wrong to still be so hung up on his first love especially since Sauli probably didn't even remember him anymore. Hell, he wouldn't even recognize Adam now because he looked really different with dyed hair. But Adam still remembered that one summer.... 

When he heard he would be going to Finland for his Glam Nation Tour he had been really excited but he had soon realized it was highly unlikely he would run into Sauli there. He didn't even have time to explore Helsinki because he flew in just a few hours before the show and would be gone early the next day. After the concert Adam wasn't really in the mood to go out but his band mates had persuaded him to go to a club with them. 

He had to admit Jenny Woo was pretty cool. He hadn't had time to go out in a while and it was fun to just drink, dance and relax. Of course there were always fans who wanted an autograph but that didnt bother Adam most of the time and Finnish Glamberts were really respectful. It felt good to just let go of all the stress and drama that came with being famous for a while. 

Adam had a couple drinks and was feeling pleasantly buzzed. He mostly hang with his bandmates who had fun too. But he felt a little weird, like something huge was going to happen that night. But that was probably just the effect of the alcohol or so he thought .... 

Suddenly Tommy,his bass player and one of his best friends, kicked his leg and grinned: "Hey you keep looking over to the bar, seen something you like?" "Huh? I wasn't looking anywhere..." Adam replied but just as he said it he realized that was a lie. Someone over at the bar HAD been catching his eye he had been staring for a while without realizing it. But who was it? Tommy laughed: " Yeah keep telling that yourself dude! Btw that little blond guy has been staring at you for a while maybe he is the one you are looking for." As Adam scanned the crowd he distractedly pulled a cherry lollipop out of his pocket and put it into his mouth. He was addicted to them ever since that day at the lake. 

Suddenly his eyes fell on a petite blond man standing at a bar with some friends and laughing with them. Adams heart stopped and he gasped as the man turned slightly and looked right at him. Those eyes like two deep blue orbs..... Adam would recognize them anywhere. He couldn't believe it. That guy was Sauli! Sauli looked flabbergasted too he stood there staring with his mouth slightly open. When Adam was sure he had recognized him he couldn't wait any longer. Without another word to his friends he walked towards the Finnish man his heart racing faster with every step he took. 

When he was halfway across the large room Sauli started running towards Adam and threw his arms around the taller man. They hugged tightly then Adam put his lollipop into Sauli's mouth. "I never thought i would see you again baby. I missed you so much!" He whispered softly almost starting to cry. Sauli broke into a beautiful smile and licked on the lollipop: "I'm soo happy you came here tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about you since the day i had to leave." Adam lovingly smiled back and leaned closer:"Are you dating someone at the moment or can I ...." he began but before he could finish his question Sauli closed the distance between them and started kissing him passionately. The other people in the room faded away and they both fell like their were all alone.

Adam swore he could see stars it felt amazing! He moaned slightly and gently sucked the blond's lips apart. Their tongues met and they began exploring each others mouth. WOW that was even better than their first kiss. Adams heart was racing and he could feel that Sauli's did the same. Sauli licked Adams lips one last time and then pulled back reluctantly. "Just .... Wow!" he exclaimed breathlessly and Adam giggled. "Will you come back to my hotel ...with me?" he asked shyly. Sauli blushed:" Of course! I mean....do you even have to ask?" They both started laughing. 

Then the finally reunited couple walked out of the club,holding hands and with matching lovestruck expressions on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one part left....  
> I hope you like it ;D


	5. Epilogue: Happily ever after <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's finally the last chapter =) Hope you like it!

4 years later

"I still can't believe you bought me the lake for my birthday!" Sauli exclaimed as he and Adam left Adams grandfathers old house and started walking down the trail to the lake. "So many memories were made here so I knew you'd love it ." Adam lovingly replied to his partner for over 4 years: "And it always was somehow ours because me first met here."

Adam was sometimes still surprised he and Sauli had found each other again. It must have been their destiny to be at the place the same time.That night in Helsinki had been perfect for both of them. Afterwards they met again as often as possible and soon Sauli moved to LA to be closer to his true love.

Since then the two man had been almost inseparable they both knew that they belonged together. A short while ago Adam had noticed that the lake was up for sale and he bought it with Sauli in mind. His love had been so happy he cried when he first found out. With Adam owning everything they were also guaranteed complete privacy to do what the hell they wanted which was a nice bonus ....

Adam took his boyfriends hand and pulled him down next to him on their old spot on the rocks. Sauli smiled wistfully: "Remember when we met here every day as kids? That was such a great time it feels like just yesterday."Yeah" Adam smiled back:"That was the first time in my live i felt like truly belonged somewhere. You made me feel so much more comfortable in my own skin!" He reached out and gently brushed his hand over his partners lips. Sauli chuckled and softly nibbled on the polished fingers. Adam moaned slightly as his lover started sucking on his fingers with his eyes closed and a blissful look on his face.

"Sauli...." the raven haired man whispered and leaned over the little Fin. He closed his eyes too and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sauli parted his lips and let his boyfriends tongue invade his mouth then he reached out to pull him closer. Their hands started wandering and touching each others chests. Soon they both had their shirts of. Adam gasped as Sauli touched his dick trough his pants which were growing really tight. He felt Sauli's erection pressing into him which made him even harder. The blonde man gently opened Adams pants and pulled them down. He smirked as he realized his partner wasn't wearing underpants. Sauli started sucking on the huge dick which made Adam cry out in pleasure. He watched the blond licking pre come of his dick with fascination until he couldn't hold back any longer. Sauli was pretty damn talented with his mouth. But as Adam was really close to coming the Fin pulled back and looked up at him with a hot smirk:''Your turn Adam. I want you to fuck me hard! Come on!" he commanded. Adam groaned and started pulling his lovers pants down. It really turned him on when he got bossy during sex. Sauli positioned himself perfectly against Adam who slowly slid in using just his precome. They had had sex so often the last couple days he didn't even need to stretch Sauli with his fingers first. As he began to slip in and out of his lovers body in a fast rhythm he reached down and began touching Sauli's dick. The blond cried:"Yeah Adam harder please...." the rest was a string of uncomprehendable Finnish curse words which made Adam go faster. They both came at the same time crying out and then relaxing against each other.

After a while Adam pulled out and he gently wiped himself and Sauli clean with a towel he had hidden under a rock. Then they put their arms around each other and laid there for a while on the warm enjoying the sun and the close body contact. It was the perfect moment all alone on rocks at a beautiful lake.

As he was almost dozing of Adam heard Sauli's soft whisper: " Marry me....please!" Had he heard right? His breath hitched in surprise but he replied:"Of course! I love you so much baby." Sauli beamed and between whispered i love yous they started kissing again .....

**Author's Note:**

> I have the story already done the whole thing while be uploaded here in maybe a week ;) Hope you like it!


End file.
